cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
F-35 Filia III
Origins: USA Built By: Lockheed-Martin Aeronautics Company, Fort Worth, TX Features '-Samson AIMRAAM ' '-GBU-12 Paveway' '-Flares (50x)' '-MP7 (In case of getting ejected)' '-American flag stickers' Tactical Analysis (TBA) Lore In 2018. With it's project and maintainance cost is higher than their preferred project, controversial safety issues and more. United States's Department Of Defense and the Air Force decided to cancel the most awaited advanced jet, the F-35 II Lighting. Regretted of the decision to cancel the F-35 II project. Air Force generals decided to put the F-35 II units to the boneyards around the country and upgrading the long controversial F-22 to it's new version, F-22A2. F-22A2 is basically the cheaper variant of the older F-22. More safety measures, new technology(created by Egyptian-based weapons company, Sekhment Armaments), more faster, mean 2-times faster than the F-35 and more stealthier. However, when the US joined the later-to-be disastrous GLA war in Eurasia. The F-22A2 created an new controversy in the public and the military ethusiastic users in the internet. They criticize the "safety measures" because it was reported that one F-22A2 unit, is shot down by an GLA stinger sites and it cannot dodge it's missile because the flare option was faulty or cannot work. So the public and even quitted Air Force pilots wanted the F-35 back in airforce. But the DoD Secretary stated in press conference that they cannot revived the F-35 anymore because of the fear of budget overruns and "mere" safety issues. But one country (and one weapons compan ) decided to create a cheaper version of F-35. Though the F-35 production is cancelled. Austrailia, the remaining country to use the old F-35 II. Has discovered an cheaper version of F-35. With cooperation of an Israel-based weapons company named Sinai Defense Company, they presented an prototype of F-35, dubbing it F-35 III Freewind. However , this sets the DoD eyes in this new invention. With help of Lockheed-Martin, original producer of F-35. One of the prototypes we're sent to U.S to calculate and inspect it's safety measures. After 2 months of calculating and inspecting, Lockheed-Martin engineers announced that the new version is exceptionally cheaper and it's safety measures we're improved. But, announcing an contest to find a new codename of F-35 III. And in a weeks, the engineers finally naming it, F-35 Filia III It was so named because Filia, in Latin it translates as "daughter" or an famous character in a famous game years ago. Still, F-35 Filia was accepted in service in the year of 2032, as part of Army Modernisation Program. In total (as of 2059). There are 354 units in service and some of it used by peacekeepers in Western Russia during the Cold Crisis. F-35 Filia III finally nicknamed by it's pilot as "Queen of the Sky" as opposed of F-22A2 Raptor " King of the Sky ". It's service finally entered the advanced generation of the jet in the world. Behind the scenes *Still based on new F-35 II Category:United States Lore Category:Aircraft